The Halloween Curse
by Rei Iwasaki
Summary: Mungkin kau tidak pernah melihatnya. Mungkin kau tidak pernah merasakannya. Tapi... mereka semua berada di sekitarya dan siap untuk menerkammu hidup-hidup. Membuatmu akan terus merasakan mimpi buruk dan membuatnya menjadi kenyataan hihi... Mind to R n R?


Mungkin kau tidak pernah melihatnya. Mungkin kau tidak pernah merasakannya. Tapi... mereka semua berada di sekitarya dan siap untuk menerkammu hidup-hidup.

**The Halloween Curse**

**By Rei Iwasaki**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Supernatural/ Horror**

**DN isn't mine. It belongs to TO2**

**A/N: Terinpirasi dari film remake fairtake yang sedang marak terjadi. Dengan remake dari pikiran saya, saya mencoba mengemasnya menjadi sesuatu yang horror dalam hari Halloween. Maaf jika sesuatu itu kurang berkenan.**

.

.

.

_Gelap._

_Mata ini tidak bisa melihat apapun yang ada di depannya._

_Gelap._

_Tangan ini tidak tahu arah tujuannya untuk menyentuh._

_Gelap dan sunyi._

_Tidak ada suara apapun yang bisa ditangkapnya._

_Gelap._

_Gelap._

_Gelap!_

_Seseorang keluarkan aku dari sini!_

_Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menjalar dan melilit tubuhku. Itu mulai mencengrkamku. Perlahan mulai dari kaki. Bertambah naik dan lalu sampai ke leherku._

_Mulut ini ingin rasanya berteriak ketika itu entah kenapa bisa masuk ke dalam sela-sela kulitku. Mereka mulai bertambah masuk. Perlahan menembus kulitku, menembus daging kenyal, lalu mulai masuk lebih dalam ke dalam organ badanku._

_Sekali lagi aku ingin berteriak, lebih keras lagi. Mereka mencengkram semua organ dalamku dengan sadis. Bisa kurasakan napasku mulai tidak teratur, aku mulai kehabisan napas. Paru-paruku sudah tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik karena mereka._

_Kupegang dada kiriku, tempat jantung milikku berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya. Jantung itu rasanya ingin meledak, pecah, menghamburkan darah dari dalamnya karena mereka._

_Mereka mulai menggergaji tulang kakiku. Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa berdiri atau merasakan kakiku._

_Mereka memotong pita suaraku. Aku tidak bisa berteriak lagi. Aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam otak kecilku._

_Mereka membuat pembulu darahku hancur. Aku mulai terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari mulutku._

_Mereka mulai mencengkram semuanya. Mereka ingin menghancurkanku. Mereka ingin membunuhku!_

_Keluarkan aku dari sini! Ini mimpi buruk!_

_Tidak..._

_Tidak..._

_Kalau begini terus aku akan mati._

_Tidak..._

_Tidak!_

_TIDAK!KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI!AKU TIDAK INGIN MATI!_

.

.

.

Kringg Kringg

Jam weker itu berdering dengan sangat keras. Jam sudah menunjukkan jam 6 di pagi hari. Dengan napas yang masih ngos-ngosan, dia berusaha untuk meraih jam weker itu dan mematikannya.

Mimpi buruk lagi. Sudah berapa kali dia mengalaminya? Kenapa semakin menjadi buruk dari hari ke hari. Lalu hal yang paling membingungkan. Kenapa dia bisa tertidur akhir-akhir ini? Dia adalah L Lawliet. Detektif terkenal yang bahkan selalu terjaga, tidak pernah tidur.

"Sial, kalau begini caranya lebih baik aku tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya tidur. Bagaimana mereka semua yang lain bisa bertahan dengan tidur dan juga yang namanya mimpi?" gerutu L.

Dia mulai membawa paksa badannya yang masih ingin menikmati tempat tidur empuk itu untuk segera menuju kamar mandi utnuk menyegarkan badannya kembali.

Tak butuh waktu lama, dia sudah selesai dari ritual membersihkan dirinya.

Dia mulai berjalan keluar dari kamar tidurnya dengan mulut yang masih menguap-menguap.

Watari, kakek tua yang selalu bersamanya sudah menunggu di ruang makan sambil mengatur makanan yang akan disantapnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Anda menunda kasus Kira yang sedang Anda kerjakan dan datang ke sini?" tanya Watari sambil menyedukan L secangkir panas dan manis.

L mengambil secangkir teh itu dan mulai meniupnya, dia berusaha menghilangkan hawa panasnya. Dia mencicipi sedikit teh itu sebelum dia menyantap kue-kue lezat yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ya, lagipula saya juga ingin melihat perkembangan ketiga penerus saya," jawab L.

Watari mengangguk mengerti dan L kembali melanjutkan sarapan miliknya.

"Saya akan segera menyediakan mobil dan memberitahu Roger akan kedatangan Anda," ucap Watari.

.

.

.

Ketika mereka sampai di Wammy House, panti asuhan yang menyimpan banyak anak-anak berbakat dan sangat pintar, mereka disambut oleh kepala pengurusnya, Roger.

"Saya sangat senang ketika Watari mengatakan bahawa Anda akan berkunjung di sini. Anak-anak yang ada di sini langsung menjadi sangat antusias saat mendengarnya," ucap Roger.

Roger segera mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk ke dalam. Ketika mereka sampai di dalam, banyak sekali anak-anak yang banyak yang berhenti melakukan aktifitas mereka dan memandang L dengan tatapan kagum, kaget, senang dan tidak percaya.

Pengurus panti itu, Roger, membawa mereka menuju ruang perkumpulan dimana mereka bisa menampung semua anak panti yang pastinya akan berbondong-bondong untuk melihat L.

Ketika sesi tanya jawab dimulai, para anak-anak itu berebutan untuk mendapat giliran melontarkan setiap pertanyaannya pada L.

"Kapan Anda memulai karir Anda sebagai detektif terkenal?"

"Anda begitu pintar. Makanan apa yang membuat Anda seperti itu?"

"Berapa banyak kasus yang sudah Anda kerjakan?"

Berbagai macam pertanyaan dilontarkan dan dijawabnya dengan mudah dan juga dengan nada bosan. Dia sudah memperkirakan para anak-anak itu pasti akan bertanya tentang dirinya sebagai detektif terkenal yang bernama L Lawliet.

Lalu ada satu pertanyaan yang membuatnya cukup terkaget.

"Kapan Anda berulang tahun?"

Dan L menjawabnya,"Sebetulnya saya tidak akan mengingatnya jika saja tidak bersamaan dengan hari peringataan yang ada. Mengapa kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak, hanya ingin mengetahuinya saja. Bisa Anda memberitahukannya?" tanya anak itu kembali.

Dan dijawab dengan singkat oleh L, hanya dengan satu kata yang akan merubah kehidupannya ke depannya. "Halloween."

"Berarti besok!" seru semua anak dengan , semuanya. Termasuk dengan seorang anak yang menampilkan seringai mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi Anda berulang tahun. Apakah Anda ingin merayakannya?" tanya Watari.

L hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memperhatikan sebuah berkas kasus yang sedang dikerjakaannya.

"Bagaimana jika Anda ikut merayakan Halloween saja? Sepertinya sebentar akan banyak anak-anak di sekitar sini yang akan berkunjung untuk sekedar meminta permen," ucap Watari.

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Gema bel itu terdengar diseluruh bagian rumah. L segera terusik dengan suara itu. dia mulai menghentikan pekerjaannya membaca berkas-berkas itu.

Dia lalu memanggil Watari untuk membuka pintu itu. tapi, tak ada seorangpun yang menjawabnya. Apakah kakek tua itu sedang keluar,ya?

Akhirnya dia sendiri yang turun tangan. Dia menyimpan baik-baik berkas-berkas miliknya di atas meja kerjanya. Dia mulai keluar dari ruang kantornya dan menuju pintu depan.

Ting Tong

Suara bel itu kembali berbunyi lagi dan L segera membukanya.

Di sana tampak dua orang anak kecil yang berpakaian penyihir dan juga vampier. Penyihir untuk anak perempuan dan vampier untuk anak laki-laki. Keduanya lalu menjulurkan keranjang berbentuk pumpkin pada L.

"Trik or treat?" ucap kedua anak itu bersamaan.

Tak ingin berlama-lama meninggalkan pekerjaannya, dia langsung saja memasukkan beberapa permen ke dalam keranjang itu.

Tok tok

Baru saja selangkah dia berjalan, pintunya terketuk kembali. Dia kembali lagi melangkah ke depan pintu itu dan membukanya.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini?" Ternyata orang yang sama yang ada di depan pintunya.

Kedua anak itu memandangnya denan tatapan bingung. "Kami baru saja sampai di sini. bagaimana bisa Anda mengatakan kenapa kami masih ada di sini?" ucap si anak perempuan.

"Trik or treat?" tanya mereka berdua sambil mengarahkan labu mereka yang kosong pada L untuk sekian kalinya mungkin?

L memandang labu kosong itu. Dia heran dan juga bingung. Dia ingat betul bahwa baru beberapa detik tadi, anak-anak itu memencet bel miliknya dan dia memberikan beberapa permen ke dalamnya.

Mungkin anak-anak itu menyembunyikan permen mereka di saku masing-masing dan memakai taktik curang untuk meminta permen lagi, pikirnya.

Dia kembali memberikan beberpaa permen dan dengan jelas dia melihat anak-anak itu pergi dari rumahnya.

Dia lalu menutup pintu itu dan ingin melangkah lagi.

Ting tong

Suara bel kembali berbunyi. Dia membuka pintu itu lagi dan mendapati anak-anak yang sama.

"Kalian tidak akan mendapati permen lagi karena kalian sudah mendapatkannya. Jangan tipu aku dengan tipuan dan juga cara curang," ucap L.

"Kami baru saja sampai di sini. Bagaimana bisa Anda-" Belum sempat anak perempuan itu melanjutkan bicaranya, L sudah menyelanya.

"-mengatakan kenapa kami masih di sini? Kau ingin emnagtakan itu, kan?" sela L.

Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung."Bagaimana Anda bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja karena kau sudah datang tadinya dan mengatakan hal yang sama. Kalian sudah mendapatkan permen dari saya sebanyak 2 kali. Kalian tidak akan mendapatkannya untuk ke-3 kalinya anak nakal," ucap L.

"Kami tidak mengerti dengan maksud Anda. Kami baru saja datang ke rumah ini setelah mengunjungi tetangga-tetangga Anda yang sangat pelit," ucap sang anak perempuan.

"Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersedia memberikan kami permen. Lihat? Keranjang labu kami bahkan kosong tidak berisikan satu permenpun. Jika memang kami sudah berkunjung di sini dan Anda sudah memberikannya pada kami, maka keranjang kami pasti sudah berisikan beberapa permen dari Anda," sambung sang anak laki-laki.

"Bagaimana jika seandainya kalian menyembunyikannya di saku kalian? Kalian tentu bisa melakukannya," balas L.

Tanpa meminta permisi, L mengangkat jubah anak laki-laki itu dan memeriksa saku celananya.

Tak ada satu barangpun yang didapatkannya di sana.

Mungkin si anak perempuan yang menyembunyikannya,pikir L.

"Jika Anda memang tidak ingin memberi kami, lebih baik katakan saja. Kami akan segera pergi dari sini," ucap sang anak penyihir dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya sebelum L melakukan hal yang sama pada si anak perempuan itu.

Kemudian mereka pergi. L kembali menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Mereka aneh dan juga menyebalkan," ucapnya.

Akhirnya dia bisa kembali ke ruang kantor pribadi miliknya tanpa ada gangguan dari bunyi-bunyian bel dan juga ketukan pintu.

L menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi kerjanya dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Cukup lama dia melakukan pekerjaan itu sampai tiba-tiba suara bel kembali berbunyi dan pintunya terketuk kembali.

Tok tok

Ting tong

Tok tok tok

Memikirkan mungkin saja itu adalah pekerjaan iseng dan mungkin kedua anak itu lagi, jadi dia mengabaikannya.

Ting tong

Tok tok tok

Ting tong

Ting tong

Bunyi-bunyian itu mulai menggangunya. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan berusaha untuk menanggapinya.

Malas untuk melangkahkan kakinya turun ke lantai 1, akhirnya dia memilih untuk melihat keadaan di luar melaluui jendela ruang kantornya dari lantai 2 rumahnya.

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

Ting tong

Ketika dia melihat keluar, dia mendapati keganjalan. Pemandangan di luar rumahnya sangat sepi dan juga gelap. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan. Padahal ini hari Halloween, kan? Kenapa tidak banyak atau bahkan tidak ada satupun anak-anak yang berkeliaran untuk mencari permen? Atau mungkin saja para tetangganya sangat pelit seperti apa yang dikatakan kedua anak itu?

Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang sudah menggangunya melalui bunyi-bunyian bel dan juga ketukan pintu.

"Ck, anak-anak itu lagi. Mereka tidak bisa berhenti mengganguku, ya?" gerutunya entah pada siapa.

Dia hendak meneriaki anak-anak itu untuk meninggalkan rumahnya sebelum dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh lagi.

Di bawah terangnya bulan dan lampu pekarangan rumah miliknya, tidak cukup membuat bayangan anal-anak itu kelihatan! Astaga, mereka tidak punya banyangan!

Tak

Suara gesekan tangan L pada bingkai jendela miliknya membuat anak-anak itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari pintu menatap dirinya yang sedang melihat mereka dari atas lantai dua.

Kedua anak itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis dan juga seringai mengerikan.

L termundur dari posisinya ketika mendapati sesuatu yang tidak lazim mulai merambat masuk ke dalam ruang miliknya melalui jendela yang terbuka itu.

Sesuatu itu berwarna hitam pekat. Bayangan berbentuk tangan manusia! Dia pernah melihatnya. Itu adalah sesuatu yang menyiksanya dalam mimpi buruk miliknya!

Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini? ini mimpi? Tidak. Dia sangat yakin dia sedang sadar saat ini. cukup sadar untuk merasakan ketakutan yang lebih ketika mengetahui ini adalah kenyataan dimana dia bertemu dengan makhluk mengerikan itu. Tapi walaupun begitu, dia lebih memilih ini adalah sebuah mimpi daripada sebuah kenyataan.

.

.

.

_31 Oktober 1984_

_Seorang anak perempuan dengan sangat antusias berlari mendekati seorang laki-laki berumur bersama dengan anak laki-laki yang juga ikut berlati bersama dirinya._

"_Daddy, aku menemukan buku ini di gudang. Buku apa ini, daddy?" tanya anak perempuan itu._

_Laki-laki berumur itu, yang merupakan ayah dari kedua anak itu segera menjawab,"Ini sebuah dongeng. Dongeng yang sangat populer disemua kalangan. Menceritakan seorang gadis cantik yang bernama Beauty yang dikurung oleh seseorang yang paling ditakuti di sana, laki-laki yang bernama Beast."_

"_Aku sudah tahu tentang itu daddy. Tapi ada satu hal yang aku bingung," ucap anak perempuan itu._

"_Apa itu, sayang?" tanya sang ayah._

"_Kenapa orang yang bernama Beast itu ditakuti oleh semua orang?Kenapa dia dijauhi dan juga dikutuk menjadi buruk rupa, daddy?" jawabnya serta menyodorkan berbagai pertanyaan yang lain._

"_Tentu saja karena dia jahat. Orang-orang menjauhi dirinya karena dia jahat dan juga buruk rupa. Dia dikutuk karena dia jahat dan dia adalah orang yang sombong, sayang," jawab sang ayah._

"_Lalu kenapa Beauty sangat disayangi oleh semua orang? Banyak orang yang menyukainya dan membantunya untuk lepas dari genggaman sang Beast." Kali ini si anak laki-laki turut ikut dalam percakapan._

"_Tentu saja karena dia baik. Dia selalu membantu orang-orang yang kesulitan, makanya orang membalas perbuatannya dengan kembali berbuat baik padanya. Kukira semua itu sangat jelas dalam cerita. Kenapa kalian menanyakannya lagi?" tanya sang ayah pada kedua anaknya._

"_Karena seharusnya kedua orang itu diberlakukan sebaliknya," ucap kedua anak itu dengan kompak._

_Laki-laki berumur itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksud kalian?"_

_Sang anak perempuan yang pertama menjawab pertanyaan dari sang ayah. "Tentu saja seharusnya seperti itu. Seharusnya Beast yang diperlakukan baik oleh masyarakat karena dia sudah jujur. Dia adalah orang yang sombong dan dia sudah memperlihatkannya dengan jujur. Kenapa dia harus mendapat hukuman dari kejujurannya? Semua orang menyukai kejujuran, kan?"_

_Kini sang anak laki-laki yang melanjutkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari sang ayah."Seharusnya seperti itu. Seharusnya Beauty yang mendapat hukumannya dan dijauhi masyarakat karena dia adalah pembohong yang handal. Mana ada orang yang bisa sebaik itu? Jikapun begitu pasti ada sesuatu yang diinginkannya di belakang. Dia sudah berbohong dan melakukan cara curang untuk mendapat simpati dari masyarakat. Kenapa bukan dia yang dihukum?"_

"_Beast tidak melakukan hal apapun. Dia hanya jujur. Beauty mengumbar-ngumbar sisi baiknya dan dengan kecantikannya dia menipu masyarakat. Kenapa malah Beast yang dicemohkan?"tanya sang anak perempuan._

"_Atau mungkin itu salah satu taktik dari Beauty? Dia iri pada kekayaan sang Beast. Dia ingin mendapatkannya dan ingin menjatuhkan Beast yang masih betah dalam tah-tahnya yang agung. Oleh sebab itu dia bekerja sama dengan sang penyihir untuk mengutuk Beast." Giliran sang anak laki-laki yang berbicara._

"_Lalu dia bekerja sama dengan ayahnya. Dia menyuruh sang ayah untuk masuk ke dalam rumah Beast dan mencabut salah satu bunga mawar agar itu bisa menjadikan salah satu alasan agar dia bisa masuk ke dalam kediaman sang Beast,"ucap sang perempuan._

"_Lalu setelah itu-"ucapan sang anak laki-laki berhenti. Sang ayah dengan cepat menyela perkataan dari sang anak._

"_Oke anak-anak, kalian bisa berhenti sekarang. Itu hanyalah dongeng dan segala sesuatu bisa terjadi. Akan ada orang yang sangat baik di sana dan sangat innocent seperti Beauty. Walaupun dia dunia nyata tentu saja hal itu akan sangat jarang untuk ditemukan,"ucap sang ayah._

_Dia bingung pada kedua belah hatinya. Mereka masih berumur 6 tahun. Tapi kenapa pola pikir mereka tidak seperti anak-anak? Anak-anak biasanya akan sangat menyukai dongeng dan sering kali mempercayai semua kebohongan yang ada di dalam dengan mudah tanpa berpikir ada sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal dalam cerita tersebut._

"_Tapi itu bukan dongeng,"ucap sang anak perempuan._

"_Itu cerita nyata,"lanjut sang anak laki-laki._

"_Atau cerita yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi nyata dalam mimpi buruk seseorang!" seru kedua anak itu bersamaan._

_Sang ayah menatap ngeri pada kedua belah hatinya. Bayangan kedua anak itu perlahan meliuk-liuk dan mulai menjalar naik ke atas buku dongeng Beauty and The Beast yang ada di lantai._

_Bayangan-banyangan itu berbentuk tangan-tangan manusia. Mereka mulai masuk dan menyerap ke dalamnya. Seperti tinta-tinta dan juga penghapus tulisan, bayangan-bayangan itu mulai melakukan tugas seperti itu. mereka mulai mengapus dan menulis ulang cerita seperti pikiran si kedua anak itu._

_Lalu setelah selesai melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan, keduanya menatap sang ayah dengan seringai mengerikan. "Happy Halloween!"_

.

.

.

L mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Dia mulai terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di tempat asing dan aneh. Dia memandang aneh pada gubuk dan juga wanita tua yang baru masuk melalui pintu bobrok yang nyaris roboh.

Wanita tua itu berpakaian sangat aneh. Seperti pakaian abad kedepalan belas dimana orang-orang memakai baju yang lebih rumit dari sekarang. Baju-baju kerajaannya yang kini banyak diperlihatkan dalam pameran, film, ataupun buku dongeng yang bergambar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, nak?" tanya seorang wanita tua yang mulai mendekati tempatnya berbaring.

"Tidak apa-apa. Di mana ini?" tanyanya pada wanita tua itu.

"Tentu saja rumahku!" ucapnya dengan suara melengking yang sangat menyakitkan telinga.

"Tidak. Maksud saya adalah negara apa yang sedang saya berada sekarang ini?" tanya L lagi.

"Tentu saja Inggris, London! Memangnya kau sendiri tidak tahu tempatmu berpijak?" Wanita itu menghinanya secara tidak langsung melalui gurauan yang sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanyanya kembali tanpa mempedulikan kata wanita tua itu sebelumnya.

"Ya, Tuhan. Kau juga lupa hari-hari yang kau lalui? Kau sungguh aneh. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat kau memang aneh! Cara berpakaian apa itu!" dia kembali melontarkan hinaan dengan cara lembut.

"Tidak bisakah anda menjawab pertanyaan saya?" kini dia mengatakannya dengan lebih penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"Huh, dasar anak pemaksa. Hari ini tanggal 28 Oktober 1874, bodoh!" lagi-lagi sebuah hinaan mencuat dari mulut wanita tua itu.

L memegang kepalanya. "Ow, kenapa aku bisa terlempar ke masa lalu?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara ribut dari luar. Suara itu sangat mudah terdengar dengan kondisigubuk yang berlubang dimana-mana.

"Ada apa di luar sana?" tanya L.

"Heh, itu pasti lagi-lagi unjuk rasa para masyarakat pada salah satu konglomerat di sini! dia ingin mengambil salah satu dari kami yang sangat cantik dan juga baik hati!" ucap wanita tua itu dengan nada melengking.

'Omong kosong macam apa itu?' batin L.

L beranjak turun dari tempat tidur itu lalu menuju pintu.

Dia membukanya sedikit sehingga memberi sebuah cela yang membuatnya bisa melihat keluar.

Di sana tampak puluhan orang yang memegang benda seperti spanduk untuk berprotes yang terbuat dari kain yang dilumuri dengan perasan buah-buah yang bisa dijadikan tulisan di atas kain putih itu. Ada juga yang memegang api obor yang menyala dan juga garpu pengangkat jerami.

Salah satu dari gerombolan itu bertemu pandang dengannya. "Dia sana ada orang aneh! Dia pasti orang yang dikirim Beast untuk menangkap Beauty!" serunya.

'Ow_, shit_,'batin L.

Ingin rasanya dia membuka besar-besar pintu itu dan berlari dengan cepat dari sana. Tapi para orang-orang itu tidak kalah cepatnya. Mereka sudah berada di depan pintu dari gubuk wanita tua itu.

Dia menahannya dan merekapun mendobraknya semakin liar dan keras. Jika ini terus berlanjut, dia tidak yakin bisa menahannya. Diliriknya sebelah kanan miliknya. Dia menemukan sebuah palang pintu yang masih berdiri tegak belum mengunci pintu itu.

Dengan agak susah dia meraihnya dan segera mengklopnya di depan pintu itu. Setidaknya itu bisa memperpanjang waktunya untuk memikirkan cara keluar yang lainnya.

L berlari masuk kembali ke dalam rumah gubuk itu. Dia melihat adanya tali tambang yang terlepas dari salah satu kayu. Dia menariknya dengan kencang. Ketika dia merasa itu cukup kuat untuk menopang berat tubuhnya, dia memanajat tali itu.

Tak lama kemudian dia sampai di puncak dari gubuk itu. Atapnya terbuat dari jerami tua yang sudah kusam dan juga berwarna coklat kehitaman. Atap yang sangat rapuh itu ditendangnya. Beberapa bagian jatuh dan membentuk sebuah cela. Dia naik ke sana dan berdiri dipeyangga kayu dari atap itu.

Sepertinya orang-orang itu masih belum menyadari dia yang berada di atas gubuk tua itu. Baru saja dia bisa bernapas lega, sang wanita tua pemilik rumah itu mengganggunya.

"Dia ada di atas rumahku! Dia merusaknya!" Wanita tua itu keluar menghadap pada pengunjuk rasa itu dan menunjuk L yang berada di atas gubuk tua yang disebut rumah oleh wanita tua itu.

Salah satu dari mereka rupanya ada yang membawa alat lain daripada yang lainnya. Orang itu memegang sebuah panah dan busur yang diarahkannya ke L.

Busur itu mengarah dengan cepat dan akurat. Jika saja L tidak mempunyai refleks yang baik, mungkin busur itu akan mengenainya.

L mulai meloncat. Dia meloncat ke gubuk yang satu ke yang satu dengan penuh perhitungan sebab jika tidak, maka dia akan terjatuh dengan tidak menempatkan kaki miliknya pada kayu penyangga atap gubuk itu dan malah menginjak jerami yang akan membuatnya jatuh.

Sepertinya kali ini dewi fortuna sedang tidak ingin berbaik hati dengannya. Orang yang memegang panah itu berhasil melepaskan busur miliknya dan melesat ke arah lengan kanan L. Busur itu mengenainya dan badannya menjadi oleng. Dia terjatuh pada salah satu gubuk.

Rupanya busur itu telah diolesi dengan racun. Racun itu perlahan masuk melalui yang luka yang terbentuk di sana. Pandangan matanya mulai menjadi kabur dan perlahan dia tidak bias melihat apa-apa lagi. Hanya warna hitam yang bisa dilihatnya.

.

.

.

"_Kau tahu? Sepertinya kita perlu seseorang sebagai pemeran baru dalam cerita yang kita buat ini," ucap sang anak perempuan._

"_Tapi kita tidak akan menemukan orang yang menarik pada jaman ini. Mereka semua sama saja dan sama sekali tidak menantang," balas sang anak laki-laki._

"_Bagaimana jika kita mencarinya di tempat lain? Lagipula malam ini adalah halloween. Itu akan lebih mudah mencarinya di masa lain,"ucap sang anak perempuan._

"_Aku setuju. Kita harus mempersiapkan diri untuk bisa segera mencarinya,"laki-laki itu menyetujuinya. Maka dimulailah petualangan mereka yang penuh membawa kerugian bagi si dia yang dicari-cari._

.

.

.

Dia terbangun ketika aroma mawar merekah masuk ke sela-sela hidungnya. Dengan cepat dia membuka matanya. Dan dia sekarang sedang berada di sebuah taman mawar. Taman mawar itu berisikan warna mawar merah yang sangat pekat.

Dia segera bangun dari lantai berumput itu dan segera mencari tempat persembunyian di antara semak belukar itu ketika dia mendengarkan suara gesekan kaki. Dia berusaha untuk mencati sela-sela di antara semak itu agar bias melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Dimana ini? Apakah orang yang akan datang itu adalah pemilik dari taman ini?

"Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi. Akulah yang membawamu ke sini. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku," suara itu merekah dengan nada bass yang gelap.

L berdiri dan matanya bisa melihat ada orang yang berdiri di depannya dengan pembatas semak belukar itu. L menebak. Orang itu pasti Beast. Tapi, dia tidak menyangka kalau Beast tidak seperti yang pernah dilihatnya, tapi seperti orang yang dikenalnya.

"Light Yagami?" tanyanya sambil membelakkan matanya.

Orang itu mengangkat kedua alisnya. Dia lalu memandang heran L. Dan sedetik kemudian dia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meraba wajahnya dan lalu dia terperangah sendiri dengan aksinya.

"Kenapa wajah ini kembali ke wajah aslinya?" tanya entah pada siapa. Dia masih meletakkan tangan kanannya pada bagian sebelah kanan wajahnya.

Dia lalu melepaskan tangan kanannya dan memandang L. "Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak mempunyai nama seperti itu. Kau pasti salah mengenali orang," ucapnya.

Mereka berdua mulai menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang ingin mengeluarkan ribuan pertanyaan. Tapi sebuah seruan lengkin dari seseorang membuat mereka terkaget. L segera berjalan atau lebih teatnya berlari menjauh dari sana. Tapi masih tetap bersembunyi di dalam kawasan taman mawar itu.

Tak lama kemudian entah kenapa wajah milik Beast kembali seperti semula. Wajah yang menjadi kutukan dari penyihir yang dihinanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Beberapa detik kemudian muncullah orang yang menyeruakkan seruan itu. Seorang gadis berambut coklat yang diikat satu ke belakang dan dibiarkan berumbai-umbai diterpa angin.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Kan sudah kularang kau untuk ke desa. Mereka pasti akan membunuhmu ketika tahu kau sudah membawaku ke sini. Kau harus istirahat sekarang, aku tidak mau kau kenapa-kenapa," ucap gadis berambut coklat itu. Dia memeluk erat tangan kiri Beast dengn kedua tangannya.

L menebak, mungkin itu yang bernama Beauty.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali saja? Aku hanya mengatakan hukumanmu untuk mengganti makanan yang disantap ayahmu itu dengan menjadi pembantuku selama 3 bulan saja. Ini sudah lewat. Tapi kenapa kau masih ada di isni? Kaulah yang menyebabkan mereka salah sangka dan hendak membunuhku," ucap Beast dengan nada yang sangat dingin.

"Tapi hanya aku yang bisa menyelamatkanmu! Hanya aku yang bisa membebaskanmu dari kutukan itu. Aku adalah orang yang kau katakan sangat memenuhi kriteria yang dikatakan penyihir itu, bukan? Selain itu aku juga ingin membalas budi karena sudah memperlakukanku di sini dengan sangat baik," ucap Beauty dengan nada manja.

Beast tidak menjawab karena sepertinya percakapan tentang hal itu selalu berulang ke arah yang sama. Sepertinya laki-laki itu sudah muak dengan semua itu dan memilih untuk diam. Dia juga pasrah saat kedua tangan Beauty menariknya masuk ke dalam istana miliknya.

L masih setia berada di tempatnya bersembunyi. Tak sengaja tangan kanannya menyentuh sekuntum mawar saat dia hendak berdiri. L melihatnya dengan jelas. Bayangan miliknya perlahan bergerak tidak sesuai dengan bentuk dirinya.

Bayangan-bayangan itu perlahan bergerak membentuk sebuah tangan yang sama seperti yang dilihat L dalam mimpinya dan yang dikeluarkan oleh anak-anak itu. Perlahan tangan bayangan miliknya berjalan merangkat dan melilit batang bunga mawar itu. Itu berhenti saat sudah berada di bunganya. Warna merah itu perlahan pudar dan menggantikannya dengan warna yang senada dengan bayangan tangan miliknya. Warna hitam pekat.

L membulatkan matanya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Bayangan itu seakan menjadi kecanduan dengan mawar itu. Bayangannya mulai berpencar walaupun masih melekat di bawah kedua kakinya.

Mereka mulai membentuk bayangan tangan yang lebih banyak lagi dan lagi. Mereka seperti sudah tidak terhitung lagi jumlahnya. Mereka perlahan merangkah di tanah berumput itu dengan cepat. Mereka mencari bunga mawar yang berwarna merah pekat itu.

Mereka mengincarnya. Mereka seperti haus akan darah yang sewarna dengan warna mawar itu. Mereka mulai mengambil bagian mereka. Satu tangan bayangan sama artinya dengan satu kuntum mawar.

Perlahan bunga mawar itu mulai berubah menjadi warna hitam sama dengan yang pertamanya.

L mulai merasa sesak pada dada kirinya. Tepatnya pada jantung kirinya. Dia terjatuh lagi. ke tanah berumput itu. Dia meringkuk sambil memegang dada kriinya. Dia meremas baju putihnya dengan sangat keras.

L mulai menutup matanya berharap dia bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menerpa tubuhnya. Dari kejauhan, tampak Beast yang entah kenapa bisa lepas dari jeratan Beauty dan berjalan ke arah taman mawar itu lagi.

Laki-laki itu mencari-cari pemuda yang baru saja ditemui dan diselamatkannya tadi. Dia penasaran pada orang itu. Apakah mungkin dia orangnya? Tapi ada satu kriteria yang tidak sesuai. Dia laki-laki dan bukan perempuan. Tapi dia satu satunya orang yang bahkan memiliki warna rambut yang lebih gelap dari Beuty. Apalagi sangat sesuai dengan warna mawar hitam yang memberikan kutukan padanya.

Beast menyentuh wajahnya lagi ketika menyadari wajahnya kembali seperti aslinya. Wajah tampannya kembali lagi. Wajah berbulu dan jelek itu menghilang. Dia merasakan dirinya seperti lebih segar dari biasanya. Dia merasakan semua rasa beban yang didapatinya karena kutukan itu perlahan berkurang. Dia menutup matanya untuk merasakan sensasi memabukkan itu.

Beast membuka matanya lagi saat sensasi itu sudah mulai berhenti bereaksi dalam tubuhnya. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak datang kembali. Dia merasa sangat segar.

Beast kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjadi laki-laki itu. Dia membulatkan matanya saat melihat L, meringkuk tidak bergerak di tanah berumput itu. Tapi dia bisa menghelah napas senang saat masih mengetahui bahwa L sama sekali belum mati. L masih meringkuk dengan gerakan kesakitan.

Dia menemukan tangan-tangan bayangan milik L yang perlahan mengubah warna merah mawar miliknya menjadi warna hitam.

Beast kembali tersenyum senang saat mendapati apa yang dipikirkannya sepertinya menjadi kenyataan. Dia sudah menemukan orang yang tepat. Orang yang bisa menghancurkan bibit dari penyihir sialan itu.

Tapi kesenangannya hilang semua saat dia berbalik setelah mendengarkan suara langkahan kaki. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Beauty sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan iringan benda-benda mati yang dulu menjadi bawahannya. Tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah berpihak padanya.

Beauty membawa sebuah toples kaca. Di dalam toples kaca itu terdapat setangkai bunga mawar yang melayang-layang.

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti orangnya. Pertemuan kita terlalu kebetulan. Kau sangat bodoh dalam menyusun rencana untuk menjebakku,ya? Penyihir jelek?" kali ini dengan berani Beast menghina. Dia tidak takut lagi. Apalagi ada penyelamatnya di sini. Untuk apa dia takut lagi?

"Aku akan membunuhmu sebelum dia terbangun!" teriak Beauty. Benda-benda mati yang ada di sekelilingnya perlahan berlari ke arah Beast dan menyerangnya. Tapi sebelum benda itu menyentuh seinci dari kulitnya. Ada benda berwarna hitam yang melayang di udara dan menghalanginya.

Rasa sakit disekujur tubuh milik L mulai mereda. Dia mulai memberanikan untuk membuka matanya kembali. Dan walah. Dia mendapati Beast sedang berada di depannya dengan Beauty yang memegang sebuah toples kaca dengan sebuah kuntum mawar hitam yang melayang-layang.

L juga melihat perabotan makan tidak bernyawa menyerang Beast dan bayangan tangan miliknya menghalangi untuk menyentuh kulit sang pangeran itu.

Perlahan bayangan miliknya semakin gencar melakukan perlawanan untuk melindungi pangeran menyebalkan itu dengan alasan entah apa. Bayangan-bayangan itu menahannya dan lalu membakar hangus peralatan mati itu.

Tidak ada lagi yang melindungi gadis yang bernama Beauty itu. Bayangannya merayap di udara dan juga di tanah ke arah gadis itu dengan cepat. Mereka mengikatnya. L melihat bayangan itu melakukan hal yang sama pada dirinya yang pernah dialaminya di dalam mimpi.

Bayangan-bayangan tangan itu mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam kulit-kulit gadis itu. Gadis itu meronta-ronta dan berteriak tidak jelas. Perlahan gadis itu mulai menguap seperti asap di udara.

Bayangannya kini tidak memegang apapun. Tapi mereka segera mencari penggantinya. Toples kaca bening yang dipegang Beauty tidak hilang bersamaan dengan gadis itu. Toples itu terjatuh di tanah yang berumput itu.

Bayangan miliknya mulai merambat ke arah toples kaca itu. mereka mulai mengelilinginya dan memegangnya dengan erat. Perlahan toples kaca itu pecah dan hanya meninggalkan sekuntum mawar hitam yang masih melayang-layang.

Bayangannya menyentuhnya dan L merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi. Pandangan ada di depannya berubah seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya.

Tangan-tangan itu kini tidak menyerang orang lain. Tapi berbalik menyerang dirinya. Dia bisa merasakan tangan-tangan bayangan itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

Ini mengerikan.

L membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan hendak berteriak kesakitan. Hendak meraung-raung seperti orang gila. Tapi suaranya sama sekali tidak bisa keluar.

Dan sekali lagi yang terakhir dirasakannya adalah rasa sakit yang menusuk semua organ dalamnya dan lagi-lagi hanya warna hitam kutukan yang dapat dilihatnya.

.

.

.

"_Dia betul-betul kandidat yang sangat bagus. Lihat ! kita sudah berhasil merombak dongeng membosankan yang alurnya sangat mudah tertebak menjadi menegangkan seperti ini!" seru anak perempuan itu sambil mengangkat buku dongeng yang baru saja dirombaknya ke udara._

"_Ya, kau betul! Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal yang sama? Kita buat lebih kelam dan menengangkan! Kita buat banyak aksi pembunuhan yang akan menampakkan darah yang sangat indah! Biarakan warna hitam menguasai dunia ini!" seru laki-laki itu lebih nyaring dari sang gadis._

.

.

.

L terbangun. Dia bisa meraskan keringat yang sangat deras bercucuran dipuncaknya.

Sekarang tanggal 29 Oktober. Dan dia betul-betul membutuhkan cuti agar bisa istirahat tanpa menutup matanya dan merasakan mimpi yang sangat buruk itu lagi.

L lebih memilih untuk terkena penyakit insomnia sepanjang hidupnya dari pada mengalami mimpi yang sangat nyata dalam hidupnya.

Atau itu memang sebuah kenyataan yang kau sama sekali tidak ketahui keberadaanya? Yang sama sekali tidak kau sadari?

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau berwajah pucat seperti itu?" Tanya L kepada Light saat dia melihat remaja itu sedari tadi terus menguap lebar.

"Aku bermimpi aneh. Aku menjadi salah satu dari bagian dongeng Little Riding Hood. Aneh sekali dan juga mengerikan," ucapnya sambil menguap lagi.

"Kemana yang lain?" Tanya L lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Jangan menanyakanku. Kepalaku masih pusing gara-gara mimpi itu.

Mereka berdua membalikkan badan mereka saat suara decitan pintu terbuka berbunyi. Di sana mereka melihat Matsuda yang muncul dengan jalan sempoyongan dan wajah yang mirip denagn Ligt.

L mulai merasakan keganjilan. Dia melirik tanggal yang terdapat di atas meja kerjanya. Dan lalu sebuah dugaan mulai muncul di dalam otak jeniusnya. L lalu bertanya hal yang sama yang ditanyakannya pada Light dan dijawab dengan jawaban yang hamper sama dengan Light.

"Aku bermimpi aneh. Mimpi buruk yang paling buruk. Bermimpi dimana aku seperti berada di dongeng Peterpan," jawab Matsuda.

31 Oktober.

.

.

.

"Sial, aku tidak bisa tidur," ucap rambut berwarna merah itu. Jika saja dia tidak menggunakan goggle kesayangannya, maka mungkin kita bisa melihat lingkaran mata yang bahkan lebih tebal dari milik L.

"Hah! Itu karena kau terus memainkan game milikmu yang ada dalam psp bodoh itu!" maki teman sekamarnya. Laki-laki yang berambut pirang.

"Bukan gara-gara itu Mello! Aku bermimpi aku sedang berada di dalam dongeng Jack The Ripper dan itu sangat mengerikan! Cerita itu seperti mengalami perombakan yang bahkan lebih parah dari yang aslinya!" seru laki-laki berambut merah itu yang bernama Matt.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mulai memberikan raut wajah kaget. "Err.. sebetulnya aku juga mengalami hal yang sama. Kau tahu? Kemarin tiba-tiba saja kau bermimpi berada di dongeng Cinderella. Tapi ceritanya sangat mengerikan dan seperti serial pembunuhan!" kini Mello, laki-laki berambut pirang itu berseru.

Pintu mereka terbuka dengan tiba-tiba dan menampakkan dua orang yang juga memasang wajah kaget. Sepertinya mereka mencuri pendengaran kedua orang itu dan tidak sengaja mebuka pintu itu saat pikiran mereka berdua melayang entah kemana.

"Kalian juga mengalaminya? Aku juga mengalaminya. Mimpiku adalah dongeng little mermaid dan seperti kata Matt. Itu sama sekali tidak indah dan seperti serial pembunuhan," ucap gadis berambut coklat berikal dua itu dengan sangat antusias.

"Aku bermimpi Sleeping Beauty," ucap orang berambut putih yang berdiri di samping gadis berambut coklat ikal dua itu.

"Tidak ada yang menanyaimu bocah albino!"

.

.

.

"Kau bermimpi apa Misa?" Tanya L tiba-tiba pada Misa yang masuk ke dalam ruang kantor milik mereka untuk menemui Light miliknya.

Misa berhenti berlari dan memandang L. "Kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Dan sejujurnya hal aneh itu menimpa kami semua. Kau bermimpi apa?" Tanya L lagi.

"Alice in Wonderland. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Beauty and The Beast."

.

.

.

_Mereka itu betul-betul pengacau dongeng, ya?_

**The End**

**A/N: Mind to leave some review, a critic, an advise or even a flame?**


End file.
